100 Memories
by Nomannic
Summary: A series of short stories based on the 100 themes about a girl named Tenshi, and her crazy adventures with Matt and Mello. Matt/OC/Mello. M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro:**

Tenshi Sabashi walked through the doors of Mello's lair, confident and pissed. She stalked up too Mello, and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around.

She slapped him.

"_That_ is for when I was _twelve_!!" She snapped at him angrily.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mello exclaimed, wondering how she had gotten in.

Matt walked over too the two, grinning, and draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Don't you recognize our little Saba-chan?"

"Angel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Attraction:**

"Good morning beautiful~"Matt purred, opening up the curtains. Tenshi grumbled incomprehensibly, rolling over. Matt sighed, yanking off the covers, and blushed in part frustration when she just pulled the pillow over her head.

She was pretty in the mornings.

He poked her. She slapped him.

Matt stormed away, door swinging shut behind him with a loud smash.

Matt shortly returned with a bucket of ice water, and dumped it all over her.

She woke up with a shriek, sitting straight up, shivering. Water glistened off of a barely clothed body.

"Matt!!" She screamed, voice high with fury.

Said boy rushed straight too the bathroom, making sure too lock the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Style:**

Matt and Mello waited nervously. They had offered Tenshi money if she would stop trying too hurt Mello for the incident when she a child.

So she forced them too go shopping with her.

The horror.

"Ready? I don't really like this one."

"It'll look wonderful, Kitten," Matt called back. Mello shot him a look, just as she walked out of the dressing room.

And boy did she look wonderful.

Drop dead sexy, in both males opinions.

She was wearing black strap-up stilettos that could kill. Bare, mile-long legs stretched up and under a plaited miniskirt. A tight black tanktop and barely visible red lace lingerie accentuated her chest. A black headband with cat ears and lace and frills atop her head and a small choker with a bell, like a cat collar, completed the ensemble.

"Gor-" Matt began, blushing, trying too shut his mouth and stop drooling, but Mello cut him off with a husky comment.

"Drop dead fucking sexy. Just my style. Let's go pay, _kitten_." And Mello walked off, digging out his wallet. She smiled at Matt, attempting too do a light twirl, only too laugh and stumble as he caught her in his arms.

Gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teacher:**

"Do it again." Tenshi said firmly, wearing a pair of shorts and the sweater she had bought yesterday with the outfit.

She was teaching Matt a round house kick with a few alterations that she had picked up in ballet classes.

Well, trying too teach him that is.

"I don't have the balance!" He grumbled for the thousandth time, longing for his games, but refusing too leave Tenshi as she mindlessly swung her hips too Bad Girlfriend, blasting from the radio she had brought in.

She sighed, taking position, and agilely swinging her leg around and up in a suggestive way that shouldn't even be physically possible. She held it for fifty seconds, long enough for Matt too start fantasizing, and then went back too a casual standing position, unaware of Matt's heady stare.

Not only did he like her personality, but her body as well.

He was a sucker for ballet chicks.

"Like that," she said, referring too the kick. He nodded, trying again, and moving in a jerky, uncoordinated fashion and fell on his back. He took her proffered hand and brushed himself off.

"Let me help."

She moved small hands, positioning him before helping him twist. She was pressed too his back, supporting his thigh unaware of his bodies reaction and his hearts wild sprint, until he fainted.

"Um… Matt?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Loss Of Interest:**

Mello stood in the shower, confused by his emotions. Two years ago it used too be that he even remembered the _name_ Tenshi, he would have too relieve himself multiple times, be sick over what he'd done too chase her away, then work until he passed out too avoid dealing with the guilt.

Now he was just angry, and the only time he got aroused was when it was his turn too wake her up in the morning.

As if he had lost everything but physical interest.

Ah well, he thought. She's still hot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bliss:**

Matt couldn't be happier.

Mello had left too follow up on a Kira lead, and Tenshi was asleep in his bedroom after passing out from working all night on the case.

Moonlight from his window looked onto her pale skin, making her glow. She was wearing black shorts and a tank top with her favorite red lingerie.

She had told Matt and Mellow when she was eleven that lingerie was comfier than plain underwear, as if it had been a common fact.

Matt hadn't minded then, and in her sleep as she snuggled too him, he could care less about her underwear.

He was in total bliss as her lavender scent wrapped around him, lulling him into sleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tree:**

Tenshi grinned.

He would never find her here.

Matt had taken her into town and to a small restaurant. And she had decided on a rousing game of "hide and find Angel" while he left for the bathroom, and had promptly disappeared without a second thought.

She wrapped her legs around the branch, tighter, and swung upside down so that she hung on the branch with her arms and legs.

She held her breath as Matt walked right beneath her, calling her name.

And then the branch broke.

And she landed on top of Matt.

"Hello…?" Matt groaned in confusion too the girl who had sent him sprawling into the grass, stars flying around his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dress:**

Tenshi screamed.

Matt winced.

She had discovered his "prank".

"MATT!!" Tenshi cried, dressed only in a bathrobe and wielding her katakanas. "There's something in my closet and it ate _everything_!!"

Matt peaked in to see the gorgeous lavender dress he had place in her closet, the other clothes safely tucked under Mello's bed.

"It's a dress, gorgeous."

"Kill it!" She cried in response.


End file.
